This invention relates to fuel injectors for internal combustion engines and more particularly to fuel injectors having a dual coil arrangement with one coil, defining a peak coil, having a resistance to generate peak current and the other coil, defining a hold coil, having a resistance higher than that of the peak coil to generate a hold current, and a switch structure to select when to excite the peak coil and/or the hold coil.